Something Amiss
by mewlingbat
Summary: Breathing heavily, I glanced up into his eyes. Something wasn't right; but then again, when was it ever? Finally getting enough air to say something, I swallowed. "...Memories...are all we have." And with my last breath, I fell to the ground, feeling more doomed than I ever had in my entire life. Kaname/OC


**Summary: **Yukari prides herself on being normal, depsite her turbulent upbringing involving vampires and people who just confuse her. But once her father enrolls her in a seemingly ordinary school, Yukari finds herself coming face to face with the exact people she'd spent her whole life trying to forget! Now, she's determined to tie up loose ends, and make sure she gets all the answers before her time is up...

**Chapter One**

The book resting in my lap is a good story, one I've read many times in the past. It's an American book, and since I've been studying the English language for some time now, I can finally understand it fully. A pretty story about a woman and trying to come to terms with the society around her. It was a beautiful book, and one I know is very famous over on that side of the world.

I was skimming the pages of it when my father walked. Usually, he doesn't interrupt me when I'm reading a book. When he didn't do anything but lean against the doorway, arms crossed. I buried my face closer to the book, tapped the cover with my fingers a few time, trying to rely the message that I was deeply enthralled with my book, and I wasn't to be bothered. But he stayed and refused to budge.

Sighing, I placed the book in my lap. "Yes?" I ask.

"How's the book?" He looks at it for a moment. "Haven't you read that before?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's very good." Sucking in a breath, I lean back a bit in my chair. "Is there anything I can help you with, dad?" Everytime my parents interrupt me for something, I know it's bad news. Last time it happened, my cat had died.

He took a seat by me. "You don't like your current high school, right?"

"It's not my favorite," I mused lightly, resting my head on my hands, shrugging. "But it's tolerable, I guess." I want to bring up the fact that I miss our old home, but I know it would only make my dad a bit more angry. He hated that old place; it brought back horrid memories... of blood and snow, and of the fanged creatures I had slowly tried to forget.

"How would you like to go somewhere new?" he asked me, excitement in his voice. "A brand new place, one that's gotten great reviews. It's only for the smartest kids, as you know, but that'll be fine for you, considering you're such a nerd."

"Dad," I whined, squirming a bit.

"Kidding," he laughed. "You're not a nerd. Just smart. And anyways, I already sent your application in. We should have an answer by the end of the week, if you're willing to go try it out." He smiled at me, waiting for my answer.

My fingers latch around the edge of my book. "Can you answer a question."

"Of course."

"Did you only enroll me because you and mom are going somewhere again?" I glanced up underneath my bangs, and inwardly frowned when my dad's eyes flickered suspiciously, knowing I had caught onto the lie.

He swallowed. "How do you even know the school was a boarding school?"

"I guessed."

"Can't get anything past you, can I, Yuka?" He laughed again, and I scowl. Why would he be laughing at something like this? Everytime he and mom leave, it breaks my heart, but they act as though it's not anything new. Sometimes, I wish they could just see my side of the whole ordeal rather than just their own needs. "It'll be fun. Try it for me, okay?"

Sighing, I nodded. "I will."

"That's my girl." He gave me a quick hug before standing. "I have to go run a few errands. Mind running down into the office to tell your mother the big news?" I nodded and watched him leave, the door shutting with a loud thud behind him.

As soon as he's gone, I slipped my bookmark into my book and set it on the bookshelf, diving down on the floor. Groping blindly underneath my bed, I pull out a battered old shoebox, filled with mementos from our old house, my old life. It's been a while since then, but the memories have never really left me. Running a nostalgic finger over the top, I pull off the lid and rifle through it.

I took out the picture I was looking for, running my thumb over the glossy, untouched surface.

It was a picture of my mom, holding my hand as a young girl. We looked alike back then. Both of us shared the same dark brown hair, with an almost purple sheen. She had the dark brown eyes to match, though; I was stuck with my dad's large grey-green eyes, which always seemed curious and had a rat-like quality. Reminded me of Gollum, almost, in an eerie way. Also unlike now, my mom had a smile on her face.

She was standing next to another woman, who was beautiful, much more so than my mother and I could ever hope to be. Her curly brown hair fell to her waist, and she had almost a princess-like quality about her. Her daughter was in front of her, standing next to me. She had the same hair as her mother, although straighter. She was cute, with her mouth open wide in a smile.

Next to us, my dad was taller than he'd ever been, his hair a bit shorter than it was currently. Like I had pondered on before, he shared my eyes, although his were more narrow and bright, filled with constant happiness. I wondered how he did it, with all the evil and sad things in the world. Another man stood next to him, and like the contrast between the woman and my mother, and the daughter and me, he looked much more handsome than my dad, and smarter as well. Like his wife, he seemed almost regal.

And when my eyes locked on the boy in the back, my heart seemed to falter.

Back then, it seemed fairly obvious to everyone I had some sort of a puppy-crush on the young boy. I followed him around everywhere. He was annoyed, at first, but once both of them grew used to me, he began to be more open to me, and allowing me to talk to him more. He was always a bit elusive, but that just added to his charm. I was sure I'd grow out of my crush by now, but even looking back at the picture of him as a kid, my heart seemed to skip a beat.

I knew who they were: I doubt I'd ever forget.

For the Kuran family was somehow etched into my brain, my heart I'd bet, and I'd never be able to get them off. They were apart of my life, and now they'd never leave, no matter how much I seemed to hate their species now. They were vampires, and that wouldn't change. But Yuki, the young girl, my best friend... she'd never know. I knew they had done something to her, but would that mean she'd never remember me?

I snatched the picture from the desk and stuffed it into my hand, careful not to bend it. I needed to pay my mother a visit, and not just to tell her about my reluctant acceptance into the school of my dad's choosing.

...

When I entered the office, my mother was tapping away at the computer, most likely finishing up a chapter of her latest best-selling novel. She had her glasses perched on the end of her nose, and looked like a rat with her mouth pressed together as tightly as it was. I laughed lightly, and she looked over, startled at my present.

"Yukari? What a pleasant suprise." She twisted around in her chair. "You never come to see me."

"I'm sorry, mom. I was just a bit curious about something..." I stepped in closer, shutting the clear door behind me. The window behind her was out-looking a wonderful forest landscape, and I knew it was one of her best inspirations.

"About the school?" she asked, hopeful.

"No," I said. "But I accepted dad's offer."

My mom's face beamed, and she hopped up to give me a tight hug. I returned it not as with as much emotion as her, but I still was grateful for her display of affection. She hasn't been paying much attention to me since the move, so I took any affection she sent my way. "So, then, what is it sweetie?" She sat back down, eyes on me.

I slipped out the picture, holding it towards her. "You promised me you'd tell me about them. And what happened?" When her eyes flashed, I frowned. "Mom, please. I'm not a naive little girl anymore who can't know a thing. I'm seventeen now, and I deserve some answers of what happened that night."

She glanced up, mouth opening and closing like a fish. When I glared at her with as much anger as I could muster, she finally sighed, knowing she had lost the battle. I eagerly took a seat next to her on the floor, folding my knees underneath me.

"Well, you remember everyone, right?"

I nodded, but she pointed to everyone anyways. "Juri Kuran." She pointed to the woman standing next to her. "Yuki Kuran." The small child. "Haruka Kuran." The man standing next to dad. "And Kaname Kuran." The boy in the back. "And you also know that they're vampires. Now, honey, they're a special kind of vampires."

"Pureblood," I whispered, the name spooking me a bit.

She nodded. "Yes. Now, sometimes, they make powerful enemies. And we just happened to be there that night, when one arrived." She bit her lip.

"Didn't they know, though? Didn't they know they were coming?"

"I don't know. They might have. Even if they did, they didn't want to alarm us. We were having such a nice stay. And then you..." She sent a firm and harsh glare to me. "You just had to wander off during all the action, and if Kaname hadn't grabbed you and thrown you back inside-"

"It _hurt _when he tossed me through the window, mom."

"But you're alive, aren't you?"

"I guess," I mumbled, still a bit peeved about the whole window crashing accident. But, I shouldn't be mad about it. Mom was right; it most likely saved my life, tossing me through a window. But it hurt, and when I was little, that made him seem like a devil at the time, no matter how much I had a crush on him. "But the real question I have is about Yuki."

Mom looked a little bit sad, but I might have mistaken it. "What's bugging you?"

"How did you suddenly forget, mom?" I glanced up, eyes wide, begging to let me in on the huge secret everyone had been keeping from me. "It couldn't have been trauma - vampires are used to things like that, even young ones. So then how come Yuki couldn't remember me? Or you? Or even her parents...?"

"First let me ask you something. Did you know vampires have powers?"

I glanced up, shocked. "No." I gaped.

She nodded. "Well, most do. They're all different, and they're powerful, especially if you're one of the rare purebloods, which is what the Kuran family was. Now, you remember Juri, right? She had a power as well. She could use spells."

Looking up, I scoffed. "Like a witch?"

"Kind of."

"No way, mom."

She shrugged at me, hands splayed out in an odd way. "You can believe what you will, Yukari, but how else would you explain it? There's not much else to say, huh? Well, anyways, she wanted to protect Yuki from this all. So she cast a spell to seal away Yuki's vampire side, and turn her into a full human. And doing so, she erased all of Yuki's memories."

I pressed my lips together, swallowing forcefully. "And then she died, right?"

My mother nodded solemnly. "Sadly."

"So, then Yuki will never remember her parents?" I could feel my throat start to sting and my eyes water. "But isn't that so sad, mom? What if I could never remember you?"

"It's a hard price to pay. But if it could help you... I'd still do it as well." Her eyes twinkled.

Coughing down the rest of my silly emotions, I shook my head, letting it fall on my knees. Only one more question rested on my mind, and I sucked in a breath before asking. "Does Kaname still remember?"

"I believe so," she answered brightly.

"Okay." I was about to get back up, but I sat back down with a huff. "Mom, how did you and Juri meet, anyways?"

"At a school. She was always attempting to get away from Haruka..." She chuckled, shaking her hand. "Silly adult memories. Apparently this had happened before, Juri had said, and that she was always trying to get away..." She laughed again. I rolled my eyes, laughing with her, and standing up next to her.

I took the picture back.

"One more thing," she called out, getting my attention.

"What?" I turned, mind still mulling over the previous facts she had just told me.

"You'll be seeing Kaname and Yuki at your new school."

The picture dropped from my fingers, floating for a minute before ending up on the ground at my feet. I could feel her stare piercing into me, and I gritted my teeth together sharply. "And how come no one told me this before I accepted?" I whirled around; I was never one to go back on my promises.

"I thought you'd be excited!" she chirped, placing her glasses back on.

"Oh...mom..." I frowned, exiting the room in a flourish.

...

Like my dad had foreshadowed, I had been accepted to Cross Academy - as I had recently found out the name. The outfit was itchy, and I couldn't get my hair to stay down, but on the drive there, I found my worries fading. I knew I'd be fine; I would just do my work and keep my head down until I left. No use trying to seek out Yuki or Kaname.

And if I did run into them, I'd say a quick 'hi!'

And like my mom said, no bringing up the past to Yuki, no matter how tempting.

When we pulled up the school, my mom said her goodbyes to me at the car. There was no use in coming up with me to the office; dad would be coming for that. I hugged her tightly, and she pulled back, smiling. "Do good, okay?"

"I will, mom."

As she settled back into the car, she pointed a finger at me. "And remember what I said!"

I flashed her a victory sign. "No problem, mom."

Dad and I brought my small luggage up to the office. Knocking on the door, I waited eagerly to see who would open it. What was the headmaster like, even? Dad had been the one to talk to him. When the door opened, I back-pedaled. He wasn't at all like I had imagined him. I had imagined a strict, suit-clad guy with perhaps black hair.

But instead...

"Nice to meet you, Yukari Maki! It's a pleasure, really!" He shook my hand with as much energy as a five-year old, and I had trouble keeping up. "I'm Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy."

"Hi," I said meekly in comparisn to him, pulling my hand back.

My dad moved forward. "I'm her father."

"Kouta, right? Nice to meet you as well, although I already did."

My face flushed, knowing I wouldn't really like this man under any circumstances. We followed him into the office and I set down my things on the floor, sitting in a chair, and lacing my hands underneath my knees. My dad and the headmaster talked a bit, mostly about the school, and then my dad stood up.

"Come here, Yuka." He hugged me tightly. "Do well, okay?" He mimicked my mom in speech, and I laughed.

"Sure."

He waved goodbye one last time before leaving me with the headmaster. Biting my tongue, I nodded as I turned my head back to the man behind the desk. "So, Yukari. Let's just hand you your schedule, shall we?"

He handed me the paper and highlighted the ways I could go.

"And you know about vampires, right?"

Man, this guy didn't mince words.

I ducked my head and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, the vampires of this school take up the Moon Dorm, and they're in the Night Class." He watched me carefully. I knew I should have been shocked that vampires attended the school, but knowing that Kaname was here let me know that other vampires probably came as well. "And we have a disciplinary committee to step in if anything goes wrong."

"Okay."

"And the only members of it so far are my son and daughter. They could really use the help. It'd be a great thing if you helped them out, Yukari."

Sighing, I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Wonderful! Here's the badge..." He handed me a piece of felt that slipped around my upper arm.

Folding it neatly and sticking it in my bag, I coughed. "So, what dorm am I getting? And who am I sharing with...?" That had been something that had bugging me the past days too. What if I got someone I didn't like? What if I somehow ended up with Yuki?

"Since you're a transfer, you have a whole room to yourself."

Inwardly, I screamed for joy.

"For now."

And then I deflated on the inside, feeling like someone just popped my balloon. Oh well, for now I still had the room to myself, and that was enough. Thanking him, I went to go grab my stuff and leave when the door opened.

"Headmaster!" someone yelled, coming in and bumping into me.

"Yuki, watch out! She's a new transfer student."

Backing up, I went stiff at the name. And when I looked up... there she was. She looked exactly the same, with the dark brown hair, and wide, excited eyes. She was still short, but looked more carefree than she did while she was younger. "Excuse me!" she said, dropping in a quick bow. "I'm Yuki Cross-" _Kuran_, I thought without thinking about it, "-and I just had to speak to the headmaster real quickly."

The headmaster sent me a smile. "And then Yuki can show you around after."

"Yes!" agreed Yuki.

"Alright, then. I'll wait outside." I tugged my luggage out and propped them against the wall. Leaning on it myself, I slid to the ground and lifted my knees, wondering just how much of Yuki changed. Was her personality different? Although I could just be making up her chirpy attitude myself... it had been about ten years since I last saw her, anyways. Maybe she had been different back then, too.

And what about Kaname...?

My face going red, I pressed my palms to my cheeks in an attempt to calm myself down. I was getting ahead, anyways. It wasn't as though he was going to be all cheerful to me when we met... if he even remembered me, that is. That wasn't what he was like, that's for sure. I'm just praying he doesn't somehow throw me through a window again.

And then another thought hit me: why did the headmaster call Yuki his daughter?

I knew for a fact he wasn't her real father, so did that mean he adopted her? Hmm.

As I mused over these things, the door clicked open and Yuki stepped out. Her face beamed down at me. "Shall we go around, then?" I nodded, and she helped me with some of my bags. As we made our way down to the Sun Dorm, she looked at me. "So, what's your name?"

"Yukari Maki."

"Odd name. But cute." When we entered the dorm, she set my stuff down. "You can get everything packed tonight, okay? Let's go on that tour. You're in the disciplinary committee right? Which means that you can help us with that this afternoon."

We walked outside. "What do you guys do anyways?"

"Besides keeping track of the vampires, we make sure nothing goes wrong as they go to their night classes. The girls in the Day Class love coming down here to see them off." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

Yeah, I missed my friend.

"I think we're going to be good friends," I said mindlessly as we walked.

"Yeah!" chirped Yuki brightly, smiling at me.

Once she showed me the entire school, the sun had just risen a little. Afternoon had settled upon us, and it was time for Yuki to show me what the committee actually did. I latched the felt onto my upper arm and flexed it for a moment, looking at it. Before today, I never thought I'd be doing something like this.

Heck, I didn't think I'd be seeing vampires again.

"Here we are!" When Yuki said this, I glanced up, and gaped. There were tons of girls scattered around the place, are chattering about one thing: the Night Class. I wondered how anyone could be excited just for a few people, let alone some vampires. I peeled my gaze away.

"Does this happen everyday?" I asked.

Yuki nodded.

Breathing out my nose, I turned back. "So, do I just like... charge at them?"

"I guess you could but-"

Before Yuki could say anything I ran forward, head down, ramming into a few girls. They let out screeches and leapt back, and others glared at me. "What are you doing?" one barked, but I didn't listen. I was having quite a lot of fun. Lifting my head, I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and sent a smile to Yuki, who was white. She shrugged meekly, smiling.

A boy had come up next to her, and I wondered if this was the 'son' the headmaster was talking about.

Yuki and him looked cute together.

"Ah!" one of the girls near me suddenly yelled, and I leaned away, my ear throbbing. Looking to where she had been, I saw the gates that had been closed had opened now. I took that as a sign to mean that the Night Class students were coming, and I went to go push back some more girls along with Yuki.

I shuffled along the edge of the students, keeping my gaze down.

_You know he's in the Night Class._

Letting out a low hiss to try and keep my thoughts from going where I didn't want them to be, I clenched my fists and continued to push back girls. A girl suddenly got sick of my pushing and pushed me forward herself, and I stumbled back into the line where the Night Class was walking to school.

Someone grabbed my shoulders, steadied me, and turned me around.

I stopped, eyes wide, feeling my throat close and my heart stop and my brain shatter and my mental capacity go from seventeen years of age to a mere eight, and I couldn't feel my hands anymore when he locked eyes with me.

"Yukari." He smiled softly. "It's been a long time."

I swallowed hard.

_He remembered me._

_He... remembered me._

...

**A/N: **;u; Eeeeee! I just couldn't not make a Kaname story.

I know I haven't updated my other story in awhile, but I really wanted to write this. Hopefully it'll be good. I spent a lot of time developing Yukari's story. And also, in case anyone really cares, I imagine her theme song to be Darling Kanaya + Frog Forager from the Homestuck Albums. Just listen to them while you're reading this, if you really want to dwelve into my mindset.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
